<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silly tic-tac-toes by chaeeeyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775416">silly tic-tac-toes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeeeyoung/pseuds/chaeeeyoung'>chaeeeyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:03:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeeeyoung/pseuds/chaeeeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yoohyeon gives an injured bora a piggyback ride home and things escalated pretty quickly after that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silly tic-tac-toes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s your favourite colour again?” Yoohyeon asks.</p><p>“Red.”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s lips curve into a small smile as she heard the latter’s answer. “Wow, that’s very you.”</p><p>Bora furrows her eyebrows in confusion, tilting her head slightly at the taller girl’s response. “And what do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? You’re bold, confident. . .” Yoohyeon trails.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Fierce. You were born to stand out.”</p><p>Bora couldn’t help but grin as she heard the latter’s words. It’s a good thing the other girl couldn't see her face right now or else, she’s going to die of shame because Yoohyeon would probably tease her to death even though the position they’re in at the moment is something she’s already extremely embarrassed about.</p><p>“Wow, that’s very poetic of you.”</p><p>“I can’t even get a thank you?”</p><p>“Thank you then, I guess?”</p><p>“God, you’re still stubborn as ever.” Yoohyeon banters, tightening her grip on Bora’s thighs as she hoists the latter up, making the other girl’s front press closer to her back while walking.</p><p>The both of them are now heading towards Bora’s flat with Yoohyeon giving the latter a piggyback ride because the other girl got injured while dancing earlier with her colleagues.</p><p>It’s not new to Yoohyeon anymore, how Bora calls her up when it comes to matters like this. Actually, the latter is so dependent to her that it’s mandatory to wait for the other girl’s classes to finish and that they should go home together or else, in Bora’s exact words, she’s dead.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s weird?”</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p>“We’ve known each other for a long time already and I’m only asking your favourite colour now?”</p><p>“Not really. Besides, it’s a small thing and I don’t really mind.” Yoohyeon feels Bora sighing as the latter’s warm breath reached her nape before resting her head on her shoulder and as a response, Yoohyeon let out a small smile once again. “Ah. Bora, Bora, Bora. What will you do if I’m gone?”</p><p>“I don’t know. . . wait for you to come back?” Bora mutters, yawning in the middle of saying the words fully.</p><p>“Seriously, I’m not going to be here all the time. I’m your best-friend, not your servant. Where’s that guy you were dating anyway? Why don’t you call him instead to accompany you at times like― Ow!” Yoohyeon yelps as she felt Bora’s teeth dig into the skin of her exposed shoulder.</p><p>“You talk too much. I don’t like it.”</p><p>“Bora, I’m not kidding.”</p><p>“Me neither.” Bora replies in a whiny voice.</p><p>“You really are a great pain in the ass.” Yoohyeon comments, grinning as she felt Bora’s fingers tracing the expanse skin of her neck. The latter then tried to hoist herself up, tightening her grip on Yoohyeon’s neck; not too tight, as she’s afraid to choke her. “You’re heavy.”</p><p>“If it’ll make you feel better, you can slap me. Only <em>Lightly.</em>” Bora retorts as she exerts an effort to pull her weight down, making herself heavy on purpose. “I swear I’ll drop you and I’ll make you crawl your way up to your floor.” Yoohyeon warns, threatening to drop the latter which immediately earned a scream from Bora. “Do that and I will kick your ass.”</p><p>“Please, unless you’ll kick me with your injured foot?” Yoohyeon counters. She swears there’s never a quiet and peaceful day when you’re with Kim Bora.</p><p>“Forget it, I guess I’ll spank them when we get to my flat.” Bora said in her ear with a very low tone. Of course, Yoohyeon forgot about the flirting and sometimes, perhaps it’s a little too much for her liking. “Why are you heating up? Are you blushing? Oh my god, gross.” She felt Bora’s hand reaching for the sides of her cheeks while her arms are still wrapped around her neck and maybe everything feels hot all of a sudden.</p><p>“Why the sudden silence, pup? Cat got your tongue?” Bora ends her reply with a light chuckle before nuzzling her head to the latter’s shoulder. “I win.” Bora lazily says before finally shutting up. Yoohyeon can only bite her lip, trying to stop herself from smiling too wide as she felt the latter puling herself up as she scoots closer to her.</p><p>The moon is hanging above the tall trees surrounding them, seemingly watching them from the sky with its silver beam walking towards their direction, observing in silence. The only sound perceivable at the moment is Yoohyeon’s shoes as she takes one step after another, hitting the pavement with every step she takes, releasing a low thud.  </p><p>Fall season and the nights are getting colder but it doesn’t seem to bother the two of them.</p><p>“Bora? Are you asleep?” Yoohyeon asks, slightly turning her head to her left before facing front once again after hearing the latter hum in response. “Silly, you wouldn't be humming if you were.”</p><p>“Ugh, I was trying until you spoke dumbass.” Bora lifts her head up, observing their surroundings. “Are we there yet?”</p><p>“As you can see, that’s your flat building in front of us and we’re just a few meters away but I still have to carry you ‘til we get to your flat.” Yoohyeon, in an attempt to be sarcastic but Bora ignored her anyway. “You really are the best.” The latter says as she went back to nuzzling the other girl’s shoulder which Yoohyeon, in response, can only roll her eyes but the grin on her mouth says otherwise.</p><p>Despite of their banterings, they’re pretty much good friends.</p><p>
  <em>Friends. </em>
</p><p>Bora likes to keep it that way but Yoohyeon was starting to feel things on their 3<sup>rd</sup> year mark as ‘friends’ and they’re on their road to 6<sup>th</sup> now, meaning she’s been suffering for almost 3 years.</p><p>And yes, Bora has a boyfriend. Also had numerous boyfriends in the past. Imagine being straight while being awfully clingy to your best-friend who you very well know as a gay person. Yoohyeon knows it’s not good for her heart to play along with all the cheesy stuff, pretending you don’t like it when she constantly fling to your arm, automatically lean her head on your shoulders during your movie nights together, whining if you don’t give her the attention she needs which in particular, freeing up your schedule just to make sure your plans doesn’t interfere with hers which includes you.</p><p>They go on ‘friendly’ dates; friendly because they’re friends and sort of a date. . . just because? And also, Yoohyeon waits for the latter to finish her last class and has to make sure they walk home together. Actually, the excuse of Bora killing her if she doesn’t show up is not true. Well, sometimes not especially when she has a date with her boyfriend but aside from that, Bora will literally break her limbs for not showing up.</p><p>Why do we tend to fall for straight people? Yoohyeon thought.</p><p>There are times when Bora looks at her in a way that’s quite dodgy if you’ll ask her because it’s making her think that Bora actually feels the same way. That she likes her too.</p><p>But Yoohyeon thinks it’s highly unlikely and she doesn’t want to risk their friendship by confessing perhaps a little too soon.</p><p>For now, she just hopes Bora can, at some point, comprehend what her eyes are telling her without speaking her thoughts by the use of her mouth. That maybe, Bora will notice how her gaze at her linger for too long when the latter is not looking, her frequent blushing when she’s close and the not-so-subtle gaze she throws at Bora’s lips.</p><p>And that maybe, she can hear her heart beating fast at the moment.</p><p>“We’re here.” Yoohyeon announces, loud enough for Bora to wake from her nap. “I actually fell asleep.”</p><p>“And might’ve accidentally left a drool mark on your shoulder? And oh look! It’s dry now.” Bora tries to bait Yoohyeon as she pretends to wipe the nonexistent drool mark on the latter’s shoulder which is quite effective as she heard the other girl let out a vomiting sound after that. “You’re nasty.”</p><p>Bora chuckles at the accusation, “I know.” Yoohyeon can only shake her head at the latter’s response. “You really take everything as a compliment. Now, give me your key.”</p><p>Clutching the key with her hand, Yoohyeon uses it to open the door to Bora’s flat and let herself in. She helped the latter get off of her back and supported her as the shorter girl took a seat on the couch. Yoohyeon sat beside the latter, exhausted and out of breath. “What time is it?”</p><p>Bora took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. “Past 9. Are you gonna be staying the night?”</p><p>“Can’t. Classes tomorrow.” Yoohyeon says, breathing deeply as she tries to catch her breath. “Oh, okay.” She heard the latter reply. She has her eyes closed at the moment, feeling the perspiration drop from her forehead to her jaw down to her neck. Today’s quite tiring. “Are you going to be okay? I mean, alone?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I can handle myself. And besides, you’re only one call away.” Yoohyeon hears the latter click her tongue. “I swear, you act like you don’t have a boyfriend and it’s confusing me.” She wanted to take it back but what was said has been said already. There was a moment of silence at first but thankfully the latter broke it easily but Bora’s response left her speechless. “And I swear you look like you’ve liked me for years and that you just don’t have the courage to confess.”</p><p>Yoohyeon, as she heard the latter's response, doesn’t want to open her eyes nor open her mouth anymore, afraid of being exposed until she heard Bora laughing loudly. “You seriously can’t take a joke.” She feels the couch dip beside her as the latter scoots closer to her. She opens her eyes only to see Bora, sitting next to her perhaps a little bit too close. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Wiping the sweat off of your face. Come closer.” Yoohyeon suddenly can’t breathe as the latter leans in instead and she swears she can feel the latter’s breath on her mouth. She gulps, deep, as she can’t decide where to look. If her gaze will fixate on the latter’s lips, she might do something she will regret and if she looks at her straight in the eyes, she’s afraid Bora will read her like an open book and finally notice the thing she’s been hiding from her and so, she decided to just close her eyes. Yes, like an idiot.</p><p>She hears some chuckling before hearing a snapping sound close to a camera sound. She opens her eyes to see Bora laughing, trying her best to not let out a sound as she covered her mouth with her left hand but she couldn’t contain it anymore and finally lost it when Yoohyeon opened her eyes.</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny. Delete that.” Yoohyeon said with a deadpan expression. Despite of being injured, Bora is awfully energetic tonight, she thought.</p><p>“This is a memory so that’s a no.” Bora says, locking her phone before placing it on the table in front of the couch. “You know what, I should go and you should be resting too.” Yoohyeon says, standing up but she was pulled back by a hand behind her. She turned to look at Bora only to see the latter pouting in an exaggerated manner. Yoohyeon then heaves a deep sigh before returning to her seat.</p><p>“I win, again.” Bora teases her, sticking out her tongue at her direction.</p><p><em>Its because I’m letting you and you’re too cute. </em>Yoohyeon, but she never actually said that. Instead, she gave the girl a smile before leaning her back on the couch’s rest. “I really can’t wait for the day you realise you’ve fallen in love with me so I can win once more and call you a loser.”</p><p>“You bet. You’re too full of yourself.”</p><p>“Would you rather I fill you instead?”  Yoohyeon thinks here she goes again, spitting out things like it’s only letters from the alphabet. So easy for her to say stuff like this without blushing.</p><p>“You’re turning red again.” Bora comments, the right side of her mouth curved into a smirk.</p><p>Panicking, Yoohyeon tries to come up with a valid reason only to think of the lamest one yet. “It’s hot, that’s why.” She says, trying to fan herself. It's true that it was indeed getting hotter and she can’t deny it within herself that Bora made her flustered again but of course she wouldn’t let the latter know that. Not without her at least trying to conceal it from the shorter girl.</p><p>“I was just kidding, pup. You look so cute right now.” She feels the latter clinging to her tightly but not too tight, Bora's arms and hands intertwining with hers and the latter's head now leaning on her shoulders.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while before Yoohyeon decides it’s time to leave. Bora, despite of her injury, tried to accompany the latter just until they reached the corridor. “So, I gotta go? See you tomorrow?” Yoohyeon asks Bora and in her confusion, the latter’s expression from earlier have changed. She couldn’t quite comprehend what Bora’s thinking of right now but she noticed the latter seems to be hesitating about something and so, Yoohyeon decided to tease her once more. “You don’t want me to go yet, do you?”</p><p>And with a goofy smile on her face, she used both her hands to pinch both sides of Bora’s cheeks. “You should smile, you’re a lot prettier when you smile.”</p><p>Seeing the latter’s unchanged expression which sort of weirded her out, she decided that it’s really time to go. “Get well so―,”</p><p>It was quick and unprecedented. Spontaneous and that’s what made it even more magical. Call it cliché but it was all she ever wanted.</p><p>Bora kissed her.</p><p>Once.</p><p>“I broke up with my boyfriend 2 weeks ago.”</p><p>Twice.</p><p>“I may have been going on dates with men for almost 2 years just to make sure that what I feel for you is not just a mere infatuation.”</p><p>Thrice.</p><p>“I like you.”</p><p>A series of pecks and Yoohyeon, still stunned, automatically touched her lips with her index finger, still contemplating whether those kisses really happened.</p><p>Yoohyeon did not really wake up to her senses from that until Bora slammed the door in front of her face. She failed to see the latter’s flustered expression and if she did, it would be for the very first time. Such a bad luck that she didn’t. And so, she knocked again.</p><p>It took Yoohyeon about a total of 10 knocks before the latter opened the door once again and with her stupidity, as they’re both idiotic anyway, she did what she’s been yearning to do for 3 years.</p><p>As soon as the door opened, Yoohyeon grabbed Bora by her nape, pulling her in for a kiss.</p><p>It wasn’t just a peck but is still an innocent one, only wet and sloppy.</p><p>But it was undeniably soft and gentle and both of them are intoxicated with the taste of November chocolate hanging on their lips. Time seemed to have stopped and it was indeed, an entirety of pure bliss.</p><p>When they pulled away from each other, Yoohyeon thought it was cute, that she’s taller and that Bora had to let her arms hang softly on her neck, not to mention the tiptoeing the latter needs to do to reach her.</p><p>“I have so many questions.” Yoohyeon says, her hand now caressing Bora’s cheeks and she couldn’t help but smile as she finally saw the latter’s blushing face. She then leaned down, resting her forehead against hers.</p><p>“Pick me up tomorrow when you’re done with your classes.” Bora watched breathlessly as Yoohyeon’s eyes studied her with such intensity, her warm breath ghosting across her face. “I can ditch them for you.”</p><p>“Do you want a piece of me? Do that and you’re dead.” Bora manages to warn the other girl, laughing softly as she saw the latter’s foolish expression. “Alright, boss. You’re such a gang.” Yoohyeon retorts which earned her a light punch in the stomach from the latter.</p><p>“I’ll let you see what’s gang.” Bora pulls away, standing with her two legs which left Yoohyeon shocked, her mouth slightly agape. “I thought you couldn’t walk― your injury?”</p><p>“I faked it for you to give me a piggyback ride.”</p><p>Yoohyeon didn’t know how Bora managed to do it so fast without her noticing but the latter has backed out and is now inside her flat, with her head peeking through the gaps of the door. “See you tomorrow, idiot.” And the door closed.</p><p>Yes, Yoohyeon might be an idiot.</p><p>
  <em>But an idiot with a date.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just love the friends to lovers trope when it comes to suyoo and yeah fluff galore<br/>alsooooo random, again and a bit rushed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>